This invention relates to a system and method for designing and selecting articles of flexible material, and more particularly to a system and method for electronically designing and ascertaining the fit of articles on persons or objects by providing a virtual model simulating the physical parameters of the object together with virtual patterns and virtual wear articles reflecting the size, shape and physical characteristics of actual wear articles.